In my mind
by Wingless butterfly
Summary: It started out as a simple game.Just to see how far I could push him to the limit.He was scared I knew that much I could see him shaking uncontrollably in fornt of me.' R&R. Rated R for very disturbing content and character death.


**In my mind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters.

**Summary: '**It had started out as a simple game. Just to see how far I could push him to the limit. He was scared I knew that much I could see him shaking uncontrollably in front of me.' When you're in a world of your own the rules of your mind can be quite dangerous. One-shot.

**Warning: **This fic is rated R for very very disturbing content, character death, and violence. So please if you don't think you can't handle this please do not read. You have been warned.

**A/N: **Hey everyone I just wanted to say that I love all the characters in gravitation!!! And also that you guys don't get upset with the way this fic turns out. R&R k!

* * *

It had started out as a simple game. 

Just to see how far I could push him to the limit.

He was scared.

I knew that much I could see him shaking uncontrollably in front of me. But besides that he couldn't move I had his hands and feet tied tightly to the chair.

A blindfold covered those cold golden eyes I hated so much...

"Let me go damn it. Why am I here?"

I heard his voice crack and I smiled.

He might act like a cold hard bastard to everyone else but play with someone's mind the right way and they became weak...scared shitless actually.

All you had to do was press the right buttons.

" You know why Mr. Useigi. You may think you don't but you do."

My voice was dark... dangerous even. I had become the thing I feared most sometimes because there was no telling what I would or was capable of doing.

I circled him once my brow furrowed deep in concentration.

"What does he see in you? That was always a mystery to me and the thing was he could have chosen me. I was his Idol I was his everything until you came along."

Eiri pulled against the ropes once and gave up. He suddenly became limp in his chair and I bent down in front of him out of curiosity.

" Yuki-"

He suddenly spoke...

"So that's it?"

I was taken aback when he smiled and my eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Your jealous of that I have Shuichi huh? Whether you like it or not he'll always be mine. I have his heart not you. Stupid Baka." He laughed and I stepped back a cold grin on my face.

I slapped him hard. So hard I thought his head had snapped. He shut up abruptly and struggled to get out of the chair. I guess he wanted to kick my ass now.

Tough luck.

"You son of a bitch. Let me go damn it. If you want Shuichi then fight me like a damn man."

I knew what he was trying to do and it sure as hell wasn't about to work.

" Do I fucking look stupid to you?" I asked

Yuki stopped struggling for a moment.

" I know exactly who you are."

I raised an eyebrow at his latest statement and began circling around him again.

" Oh really? So who am I Mr. Yuki?"

Eiri smirked but winced in pain as he did. I saw the red stain of blood on his once perfectly white teeth.

"Your fucking crazy you know that. All those different personalities you have. I don't know why Tohma joined up with a psycho like you."

I walked halfway across the room and looked at all the objects I had laid across the table. I heard sobbing to my right but I ignored it for right now and picked up a small but sharp knife.

I made my way back over to him.

"You think that i'm crazy now Mr. Useigi... you have no idea."

I lifted up the knife and heard a muffled sound of screaming before I lunged the knife deep into his leg.

His mouth opened wide...like a dying man trying to catch his last breath before a scream ripped through those pretty lips of his.

I left the blade in only to show him how much pain he caused me. I felt the warmth of his blood on my fingertips and then saw the blood staining his light blue jeans.

After a while the room got quieter except for the sobs that escaped him. I pulled the knife out and felt when the warm liquid hit my face but I didn't mind in fact I licked the blood clean off my lips.

"If I were you I wouldn't say anything like that ever again. You just might end up dead."

I laughed at the statement and heard him growl.

"Just don't hurt Shuichi damn it. I don't care what happens to me but just leave him alone."

I looked behind us and watched my angel huddled into the corner, his huge lavender eyes staring into nothing. I couldn't worry about him though I had to deal with Eiri first.

I had to make Shuichi see that all he needed was me and no one else. I turned back around and focused on Eiri.

"You insult me Eiri I could never hurt Shu-chan."

I looked at the way the knife glittered in the dull light and decided I didn't want to play anymore. I walked back over to my collection of knives and picked up a much larger and sharper object.

I felt Shuichi's eyes on me and he mumbled something behind the cloth but I disregarded it and walked away.

"I've had enough of this Eiri. Time for you to go."

Shuichi began crying again in the corner I had him chained to but his voice was muffled because of the cloth I had tied around his beautiful lips.

'Why was he crying over Eiri' 

"Ryuichi let me go." Eiri snarled.

I ignored him and placed the knife against his throat.

"No" I whispered happily.

I lifted up the knife and heard Shuichi scream from behind me and then-

My eyelids felt heavy and my body felt drained.

I opened my eyes slowly seeing the dullness of the room.

I felt numb and yet I willed myself to stand.

The first thing I noticed was that I was soaked in blood.

I touched my clothes lightly putting more of the sticky substance on my fingertips. I swallowed the scream that was rising in my throat and stumbled towards the chair sitting in the middle of the room.

'I couldn't have done this.'

Eiri was covered in blood.

His body was limp on the chair and I had to cover my mouth from puking up my guts when I saw how his neck had been ripped apart.

I suddenly got a splitting headache and my heart began to race in my chest.

'_It had to be done.'_

I held my head in frustration, in confusion and despair when I began to remember.

"Eiri didn't do anything." I whispered. I closed my eyes and doubled over in pain.

'_It had to be done._

I felt like I would pass out my knees were about to buckle and then I smiled.

'No this isn't me.'

I stood up filled with a sudden burst of energy. It was like I was trapped in someone else's body.

" Oh Shuichi." I said shaking my head in mock despair.

I picked up the knife from the ground the crimson red blood gleaming off the edge.

I turned around to see him still chained to the wall.

He was staring at Eiri with huge lavender eyes and was quickly rocking back and forth like if he'd lost his mind.

I slowly walked towards him a crazed smile in my face...

It had started out as a simple game...

Just to see how far I could push him to the limit.

He was scared.

I knew that much I could see him shaking uncontrollably in front of me but besides that he couldn't move.

I bent down in front of him and moved a strand of his hair from his face.

His eyes were fixated it was like he didn't even know I was there.

I raised the knife and grinned.

Maybe... just maybe I had lost my mind too.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah!!! Another fic finished. I'm really hooked on writing now. I've done a lot of one-shots and i've got much more to come. umm... I hope it wasn't too gruesome and I want you all to know I love Ryu-chan even though I portrayed him as kinda... ya know. But I just thought he would be good for the role because of his split personalities. Anyway reviews are greatly appreciated. Byezzzz 


End file.
